thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drfizwuz997xlol/BFDI Big Brother episode one
A large tv screen appears and speak to us in subtitles "Hello I am tv and I'm the host of the most twisted game of all tv where 16 objects will stay locked up in the house all summer where one will win a 5,000 miles wide island while Secind place wins a 500 miles island the rest gets nothing but there rest of there life's changed for ever. Now gets ready for the first twist meting the first eight contestants!" The camera first shows a tree and then a very kind leaf jumps off. It's a female leaf but it's sounds like a male. "Hello I'm leafy and I'm very extremely nice and really wants the best for everyone expect I did steal an island once and many people hate me." The leaf looks backs at the tree and talks about her's home. "Im gonna miss it, it's been very good to me and my family but we could really use an island to help all of us and I would invite everyone who was playing angist me so we would all have a great time and all be super close friends!" The camera heads to a fire pit where a young fire who has the power to become a cam FAVIORte appears. "Hey all I am firely, and I am here to win. I really hope I can do it. I'm good with anyone expect for Coniy! He needs to gets slaped, a lot. But anyways I want to win this island so I could have my own volcano and that's I can buy stuff from e bay." He looks back at his house and talks about missing it. "It beens fun here but it's about time I try new things! Hopfully this all works out." The next person lives in a match factory. A close up on her face appers and in a Vally girl actent and begins to speak, "OH MY MATCH FACTORY! Hi. I'm liek so super happy that you chose me to be on big brother. I think I can play hard, I can play liek a great Soical game and I'm great at comps. I want to liek win that island so I can get a nice somkey tan! The camera goes thowds her house as she talks about what she would miss. "My family is gonna miss me and I'll miss them to but I think I could make a great tv and they could all come to my new island. Hopfully my allainice will be on this to!" Then there is a tennis court. Inside of the tenis court there is a young tennis ball there who has no arms. He is very smart. Then he goes to say "Hello thanks for picking me to be on this show. Now comps will be hard since I have no arms but I could roll. I am very friendly but I think I could do some big moves in this game. The camera goes around the tennis court as he talks about what he would miss. "This place has been great to me and I'll miss it greatly, when I do win the island I would move this tennis court to there and that way I could also float in the water!" Meanwhile there was a bubble blower machine. It's blow out a bubble. The bubble was Female with a weird accent, "hoillo, I'm bubble," he said. "I'm so goild I'm in big brother, I wanna try to make froinds and woin comps!" "I hope there Yoilcake soon!" Bubble explained. "I'm gonna miss this factory and hope to return with one 500K boicks!" There was a bakery. Category:Blog posts